Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon
Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a 3-headed dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, it was used by Seto Kaiba, but it was used by Yami Yugi and later Kaibaman from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Duelist Kingdom In episode 22, this card appear within Kaiba's thought when he notes to himself that his true aim in this Duel is to summon this card. This card was silhouetted off when it was shown in Kaiba's thought. In episode 23, Seto Kaiba used this card during his Duel against Yami Yugi. He summons it via "Polymerization". After this card was summoned, Kaiba used this card to attack and destroy Yugi's "attack and destroy Yugi's "Giant Soldier of Stone". In the next episode, Yugi summons "Kuriboh" and activates "Multiply" to create a "Kuriboh" wall. This card then attacks the wall, but the attack does no damage to Yugi and the destroyed "Kuriboh" clones are instantly replaced with new clones. Yugi then used a combination of "Living Arrow", "Polymerization", and "Mammoth Graveyard" to infect this card with an "imperfect fusion", resulting in its ATK decreasing by 1200 during each of Yami Yugi's End Phases. On Yami Yugi's End Phase, this card lost 1200 ATK. This card then attacks the Kuriboh wall, but it fails to destroy it. On Yami's next End Phase, this card lost 1200 more ATK. This card attacks the Kuriboh wall again, but once again fails to destroy it. On Yami's next End Phase, this card's ATK decreases by 1200 once again. Kaiba was completely shocked and horrified at the thought of being unable to save his brother which forced him to forfeit his turn. Yugi then summons "Yami Yugi's End Phases. On Yami Yugi's End Phase, this card lost 1200 ATK. This card then attacks the Kuriboh wall, but it fails to destroy it. On Yami's next End Phase, this card lost 1200 more ATK. This card attacks the Kuriboh wall again, but once again fails to destroy it. On Yami's next End Phase, this card's ATK decreases by 1200 once again. Kaiba was completely shocked and horrified at the thought of being unable to save his brother which forced him to forfeit his turn. Yugi then summons "Celtic Guardian" and uses it to attack this card, but it only succeeded in cutting off one of its heads (Bakura explains that this card is a fusion of three monsters and as such each head had its own amount of ATK which they all share). Kaiba was unwilling to lose the Duel as he will lose the only chance at saving his brother if he does. He backs away to the ledge and states he will jump if Yugi attacks(in the dub, he says the attack's shockwave will throw him off the ledge). Kaiba then resurrected the head Yugi previously destroyed with "Monster Reborn". The resurrected head was 100% clean and healthy and because it was summoned after the imperfect fusion, it was not affected by the imperfect fusion. Yugi was hesitant on making his winning move because if he wins, he might kill Kaiba in the process but if he loses, he may lose the only chance at saving his grandfather. Yami tries to attack one of the remaining decayed heads with "Celtic Guardian", but Yugi stopped the attack at the last moment and ended his turn as he was unable to watch Kaiba fall to his death. Kaiba then uses the healthy head of this card to attack and destroy "Celtic Guardian", defeating Yugi. In the first above-mentioned episode, this card appears within Kaiba's thoughts when he notes his goal on fusing his three "Blue-Eyes" together to form "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". The only difficulty, according to Kaiba, would be drawing this card. This card also appears in a different thought Kaiba has when he notes that he will have to keep the two "Blue-Eyes" in his hand for the moment until he draws the last "Blue-Eyes" and "Polymerization". In episode 24, this card appears in a flashback Yugi has when he remembers Yami Yugi nearly making his winning move against Kaiba despite that he and Yugi knew full well that Kaiba will fall off the ledge if he attacks. The attack was stopped by Yugi at the last moment because he couldn't bear to see Kaiba fall to his death. This led to Yugi being defeated. Yugi notes Yami Yugi would have killed Kaiba if he didn't stop him and that there was no other choice. Yugi wonders if he would ever duel again since he could not control Yami Yugi at that point and it may happen again. In episode 30, this card appears in a flashback Yami Yugi has when he remembers his Duel against Kaiba on top of the castle and Kaiba wagering his life right when Yami Yugi was about to win. Yami notes that he thought if he had lost, he would have lost his pride as a duelist, but instead he realized something else. In episode 43, this card appears on the rack of cards that Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and Mokuba Kaiba pass by while they are going through a town. In episode 45, Kaiba uses this card during the battle against the "Mythic Dragon". He summons this card via "Polymerization". Yami then activates "Polymerization" to fuse this card with "Polymerization". Yami then activates "Polymerization" to fuse this card with "Black Luster Soldier" and Fusion Summon "Dragon Master Knight". Battle City In episode 54, the KC DuelTek 1000 uses this card during its Duel against Kaiba. It summons this card via "Polymerization". As per the Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters like this card cannot attack on the turn they were Fusion Summoned, so the computer ended its turn. Kaiba then summons "computer ended its turn. Kaiba then summons "Obelisk the Tormentor". He then activates the effect of "Obelisk the Tormentor", Tributing "Maha Vailo" and "Dark Zebra" in order to destroy this card and inflict 4000 damage to the computer, which wins Kaiba the Duel. In episode 64, this card is shown as one of only two monsters that Weevil Underwood claims surpass his "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" in terms of ATK. The only other monster was "Gate Guardian". In episode 98, a virtual Kaiba uses this card during his Duel against "Total Defense Shogun". Virtual Kaiba summons this card via "Polymerization". This card then became Virtual Kaiba's new Deck Master since he used his previous Deck Master, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" as a Fusion Material Monster for this card's summon. Since "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" was used as a Fusion Material Monster for this card's summon, this card could the attack the turn it is summoned. This card then attacks "Total Defense Shogun" directly, but "Total Defense Shogun" activates his Deck Master Ability to pay 1000 Life Points and destroy this card. Since this card was destroyed, Virtual Kaiba automatically lost the Duel.This card also appears in a flashback Kaiba has when he recognizes the Big Five as the same people who trapped him in his own virtual reality game. Virtual World In episode 106, this card can be seen when Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor, and Serenity Wheeler were building their Virtual World Decks for their Duel against Nezbitt. In episode 108, this card appears in a flashback explained by Leichter when he reminds Seto that his birthday gift from birthday gift from Gozaburo Kaiba was where all the mistakes made by Seto himself began. In episode 109, this card appears in a flashback Leichter has when he explains to Seto that his treachery began when Gozaburo gave him a large amount of dollars to test Seto's business skills. business skills. In episode 118, Yugi uses this card during his Duel against Noah Kaiba (it was originally Kaiba vs Noah, but Kaiba lost due to the effect of "Last Turn" and Yugi took over shortly after). He summons this card via "Polymerization". Yugi then activates "Quick Attack" to let this card attack in the turn it was created. This card then attacks and destroys Noah's "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi". Yugi then activates "De-Fusion" to return this card to the Extra Deck and Special Summon his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from the Graveyard. Battle City Finals In episode 131, this card is seen in a series of flashbacks Kaiba has when he notes to himself that he always feels excited when he Duels against Yugi. In episode 134, Kaiba uses this card during his Duel against Yami Yugi. He summons this card via "Polymerization". Yami Yugi then activates "Double Spell" to activate the Spell Cards that Kaiba had already activated this turn as his cards. First, Yami Yugi activates the effect of "Monster Reborn" to revive "Buster Blader". He then activates the effect of "Polymerization" to fuse "Dark Magician" with "Buster Blader" in order to Fusion Summon "Dark Paladin". On Kaiba's next turn, he uses this card to attack Yugi's "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", but Yugi activates "Magic Formula" to equip the latter to "Dark Paladin" and increase its ATK by 500, but Kaiba activates "Absorb Spell" to change the target of "Magic Formula" to this card, ignoring the target requirements. Yami Yugi then activates "De-Fusion" to return this card to the Extra Deck and Special Summon the three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from Kaiba's Graveyard to his side of the field. Extra Deck and Special Summon the three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from Kaiba's Graveyard to his side of the field. In episode 135, this card is seen in a series of flashbacks that Yugi has when he notes to himself that his rivalry with Kaiba allowed him to fight harder and reach new heights. Waking the Dragons In episode 164, this card appears in a flashback that Yami Yugi has when he remembers his Duel with Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom and how he let his pride over winning get the better of him. In episode 177, Kaiba uses this card during his Tag Duel with Yami Yugi against Dartz. He summons this card via "Polymerization". Later Yami Yugi activates "Polymerization" to fuse this card with "Black Luster Soldier" in order to Fusion Summon "Dragon Master Knight". In the next episode, "Dragon Master Knight" attacks Dartz directly via "Reflect Energy", but Dartz activates the effect of "Orichalcos Deuteros", Tributing "Orichalcos Gigas" to destroy "Dragon Master Knight". Yami Yugi then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Dragon Master Knight" to the Extra Deck and Special Summon this card and "Black Luster Soldier" from the Graveyard. This negates the effect of "Orichalcos Deuteros" since its original target had been removed from the field. Later two of Dartz's Mirror Knight Tokens attack this card and "Black Luster Soldier". Due to the effect of the tokens, their ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster they are battling during damage calculation only. Dartz then removes the Shield Counters on the attacking tokens to prevent their destruction. Because of that, only this card and "Black Luster Soldier" are destroyed. In episode 182, Kaiba Summons this card to aide in the battle against The Great Leviathan. Yami, Joey, and Kaiba, after bringing out three monsters each, then summoned their Legendary Dragons. Yami then used "Legend of Heart" to transform the Dragons into the three Legendary Knights. All the monsters summoned by Yami, Joey, and Kaiba then attack The Great Leviathan, but it doesn't work. When the Great Leviathan counterattacks, Yami quickly has Timaeus absorb the power of "Big Shield Gardna" to protect everyone from the attack. While this saves the chosen Duelists and the Legendary Knights, it doesn't save the other monsters summoned by the Chosen Duelists as they were destroyed by the attack. Dawn of the Duel In episode 218, Kaiba uses this card in the battle against Zorc Necrophades. He summons this card by combining his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cards together (the three "Blue-Eyes" represented the souls of himself, the Priest Seto, and Kisara). After Yami Yugi as Pharaoh Atem sees this monster, he picks up the Millennium Scale and uses it to combine himself and Kaiba into this monster in order to form the "Dragon Master Knight" (the "Black Luster Soldier" on top of this monster represented Atem's soul). In episode 222, this card appears in a flashback Yami Yugi has when he reminds Yugi that he taught him that a person's life is much more important than winning. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In episode 18, this card appears in a series of flashbacks Syrus Truesdale has when he notes to Jaden Yuki all the accomplishments that Yugi made in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. In episode 34, Kaibaman uses this card during his Duel against Jaden Yuki. He summons this card via "Polymerization". This card then attacks Jaden's "Elemental HERO Bladedge". but Jaden activates "Edge Hammer" to Tribute "Bladedge", destroy this card, and inflict the latter's ATK as damage to Kaibaman. Kaibman then activates "De-Fusion" to return this card to the Extra Deck and Special Summons his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from his Graveyard. This negates the effect of "Edge Hammer" as its original target was no longer on the field. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL This monster's statue appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 015. Gallery QTyA7yoTA.png blue-eyes-shining-dragon-o.gif|Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon transforming into Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon shining-dragon-head-o.gif|Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon after becoming the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon Obelisk the Tormentor punches Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.jpg|Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon being punched in the belly by Obelisk the Tormentor after trying to defeat him tumblr_lwziu6I6J11qczbido1_500.gif 86900474adaaf1b3402155ea810990fb3c5a4224_hq.gif|Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's first appearence 7f499b6f25a92ec700a87927a0b4488ab040ed08_hq.gif|Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon BlueEyesUltimateDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC-2.png|Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon infected by Mammoth Graveyard JTtFuHK.gif|Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's birth Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mute Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Multi-beings Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Mutated